A shadow was born
by binibunny123
Summary: This is a story about my OC (This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't be rude)


div align="center"  
h1span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongspan class="_5yl5"span class="null"CHAPTER ONE/span/span/strong/span/h1  
br /  
h4 /h4  
/div  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" Mei Kumori is a 14 year old girl. Mei was born and raised on the outskirts of Magnolia. She lived with her parents in a small house. Mei didn't have quite a happy childhood. She spent most of her time locked up in a cage in the basement or the house, where nobody could hear her. She would get one meal which would give her just enough energy for the most dreadful time of the day. Between the hours of three to six in the afternoon, her father would come visit her. His visits were never pleasant and they happened every day. He would take her out of the cage and lie her down on a table, strapping her arms and legs so she couldn't move. He injected her with many different lacrimas and told her all his plans for the future. He said how he would make her powerful and use her to kill and destroy. This all started when she turned 4 years old./span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" After 10 years of shock treatment, injections and many other ways of torture for her to gain power, she began to hate her parents and realized something. If her parents were to die, it would all end. She began to hate people and this world. Every experiment drew her further and further into madness./span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" One day, a day Mei will never forget, the day 8 years of torture paid off. Mei listened closely as she heard her father's footsteps coming down the stairs. He leaned down to the cage and unlocked it with a sinister smile. The door swung open as Mei's father pulled her out by her left arm, dragging her across the floor to the table. Her closed eyes opened wide as she realized now was her chance. Mei stood to her feet and stared into her father's eyes. Even in the darkness, her father could tell that something was wrong with her left eye. He took her into the light to see what it was but, by the time they got to the flickering light, it was too late. Her father had stared into her eye and his facial expression disappeared. Mei could feel the magic power throughout her body and the strength she had because of it. Mei controlled her father's every move. She controlled his mind and body. Now, it was her turn. She had him go upstairs and beat his wife to death then, dousing the house in gasoline, drink a bottle of acid and die. Mei didn't dirty a single finger to watch them die. She simply walked outside, lit a match and left, making her way to the city of Magnolia./span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" After a day or two of walking, she finally arrived in the city. She didn't have to walk much further to find a small restaurant where she could get some water and buy food with the money she found in her parents' room. She sat down at a table, ready to order when she noticed a newspaper on the table. It was the head title and the picture that caught her eye;/span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" "KUMORI HOUSE UP IN FLAMES"/span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null"She stopped and stared at the cover until she noticed the waitress was already at her table. She quickly ordered her meal then continued reading. /span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null""Yesterday at around midnight the Kumori house perished in a fire." Mei read to herself as the waitress brought her food./span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" "It is believed that three people died but only two corpses were found."/span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" Surprised and confused, Mei took a second to try and understand what's going on./span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" "The corpse of Max Kumori and his wife, Sae Kumori have been found but Alice's has not yet been located yet. All details are still unknown." She finished reading the paragraph and quickly finished her food and drank another glass of water. The waitress leaned over and placed the bill under a platter as Mei finally spoke,/span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" "Excuse me… Do you know anything about Alice Kumori?" Mei asked in a silent voice./span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null" "Well…" The waitress answered "I don't know much about her but she was the only child of the Kumori family." /span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null"The waitress's eyes glared down to the newspaper, "Oh, reading the newspaper? It's a shame that such a thing happened to them. Some say Alice died, but that doesn't explain why her corpse wasn't found. Maybe it just perished with the flames. Maybe it's somewhere stuck in the rubble… Who knows?" /span/span/h4  
h4span class="_5yl5"span class="null"The waitress continued talking about the 'tragedy' but Mei didn't bother listen to another word, she simply stood up from her table with a blank face, put money on the table and quickly left./span/span/h4 


End file.
